The Moment Is Here
by FoxyGamingz
Summary: So this the story of what would happen if it was actually Rose who was controlling The Moment and her journey back to The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who or BBC _**

* * *

The year was 2176. Not significant in any sense of the word. No history changing event or person was born. In all sense of the word it was a boring year. All except for one. This person's name was Rose Tyler. This year she celebrated her 275ish birthday. Traveling in time however made it hard to pin point the exact year. Her family was long dead and she only had her TARDIS as company anymore. She had discovered she wasn't aging on her 31st birthday when someone made a comment about how she looked just as young as she did when she first arrived at Pete's World. She tried to shrug it off as good genes, but John, the metacrisis, made her sit through some tests. That was when the unusual sequence of DNA was discovered. Later and more advanced tests showed it was the same as that of the TARDIS. She couldn't say exactly what caused her to be this way. Although she has a pretty good guess. And that guess involves two little words. Words that you wouldn't normally think twice about, but her whole existence based around them. And those words were... Bad Wolf.

In the Parallel Universe there never were Time Lords or The Time War. It was a generally peaceful place except for the normal megalomaniac(that's the word right?). Rose had been making a name for herself in this universe. Since there wasn't a Doctor it need someone to protect it. So she rose to the occasion. This wasn't until after John died. He had refused to travel because he wanted the domestic life. She had respected him, but never loved him for it.

This is why right now she is finding a way back to The Doctor. Because as the old legend goes. The Doctor and  
Rose Tyler in the TARDIS. Exactly as it should be.

* * *

**A.N: Welp this is the prologue to my story. I really hope you will keep reading it. This is my first time publishing one of my WhoFics. Please enjoy. *kisses***


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics are flashbacks. Nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

"Cub it's time."

Rose sighed. She knew this was coming soon. The time to return to her original universe. No matter how much she looked forward to this she was scared as well. Having the time vortex running through your head doesn't really give any comfort. Seeing all that could be means you also see the all the possibilities that could go wrong.

"I know TARDIS I know."

_"Rose! Get inside." A soldier yelled out Rose grabbed her gun and ran through the war zone. _

_She had been trying to stop a ruthless dictator on the planet Zianthra when things went horribly wrong. A resistance movement had interrupted and an all out civil war commenced. Rose felt guilty thinking she caused it and decided to stay. She finally knew how The Doctor felt when something went wrong. How heavy the deaths of innocent men, women, and children felt on your conscience. And she hated it. Hated it with all of her heart.  
_

_Rose was racing to the vehicle that would take them to a safe zone. A soldier was reaching his hand to for hers. She was almost there when she felt red hot heat and then there was blackness. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but she knew she wanted out. For there was something in the dark and it was coming. Maybe not for her, but it was there and she was scared of it. She woke with a gasp and sat up looking at her surroundings. She saw she was still at the battlefield just feet from where the escape vehicle used to be. Standing up she looked towards where she knew safe civilization was. _

_"Alright guess I'll head there by foot." Rose said with a sigh. _

_After having walked for 3 hours she finally reached the safe house. She could practically cry out of relief. Her whole body ached and she couldn't wait to lay down and sleep for a century. She opened the door and looked at the sight that met her. It was like another war zone. People were laying on the hospital beds dying, doctors were screaming for medicine, and nurses were scrambling to get what was required._

_Rose heard a crash next to her and turned her head quickly to see what dropped. There she saw the soldier that was reaching for her. _

_"Rose?"_

Her TARDIS was Rose's best friend in this universe. After her family died she felt alone. Like her heart would fall out her chest with grief. The TARDIS was there to fill that hole. She acted as a mother, sister, and a friend. In times of need she was there for her. When she was filled with a aching loneliness Rose knew she would comfort her. Now she would have to die and it was killing Rose. She would still be alive in her mind and soul, but she would have to give up her physical body to get Rose across the void. No matter how much Rose refused and argued for her not to do it she never listened.

Closing her eyes Rose spoke "I'm ready."

* * *

**A.N: So here is Chapter 2. Sorry about it being so short. Play practices are running late for these next few weeks. When it's over however they will get longer. I promise. *kisses***


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Doctor I did there would be more happiness...maybe**

* * *

Her TARDIS was giving Rose the biggest sacrifice she could give. By giving up her physical form she would have no means of transportation or communication with other beings.

Rose wouldn't accept that though. She wanted to attempt the impossible. She wanted to take in her consciousness into her own mind. With any other sentient beings it would have been impossible. Looking at the Time Vortex however changes you. Now that she was different a lot of things were opened to her of those she didn't even know about. That was why she believed that she could accomplish this task. If she couldn't she wouldn't even want to live anymore anyways.

A life without her TARDIS in one sense or another was not one she wanted. She placed her hand on the Time Rotor. The pulsating column comforted her and she knows the TARDIS felt some as well.

"We need to start now Cub."

Rose removed her hand and walked away from the console. Looking around the room she committed it her to memory. She would never forget how. How she took the coral for her mother, but also took a futuristic design to it. The glass floor and mess of wires underneath. To her she was perfect.

With tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes, she opened her mind. Almost immediately she could feel the TARDIS' presence. She was politely waiting for permission. Just as she always did when asked to alter peoples' minds. Rose gave a slight nod.

All of a sudden her mid was full with gold. It felt exactly the same as when she was first opened up to a heart of a TARDIS. The Time Vortex rushed into her head and filled in the spots it had previously occupied all those years ago. It felt like coming home. It felt like how a newborn baby would feel being held in it's mother'a arm for the very first time. It was wonderful, amazing, molto bene!

"_Rose? What? How?"_

_She gave him a quizzical look. What could possibly be troubling him about her? In the middle of this craziness of a med-center she thought she would be the least of anyone's problems._

_"What is it?" Rose questioned._

_His pale far just stared at her. Like her very existence was something he couldn't believe. He took a large swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing, before speaking._

_"How did you survive? One minute you were running towards the van and the next there was an explosion. Y-you were dead. We had to leave you behind."_

_Rose's eyes widened. Dead? That couldn't possibly be. She was standing right here. Having a conversation. He couldn't possibly have seen HER dead._

_"I don't know. I mean-I'm here now. Maybe I just passed out?"_

_"No. No one of our guys called it. We would never leave you behind. Ever."_

_She wanted to shake her head in disbelief. But then she remember the darkness and the...the thing that lived in it. She remembered being terrified. And then she woke up. She jerked away from him with a start. What was happening to her? She knew she would live for a long time, but not die?_

_Was she like Jack now? John had told her what she had done to Jack. What he had become. And all that he did. She was so so sorry, but she was proud of him. He had done so much good and saved the world even without the Doctor. He had shown everyone else he was the man Rose always believed him to be. And he did so brilliantly._

_Rose looked towards the young man standing in front of her. She couldn't run away from herself any longer. She was going to save this planet an try to get back to her original universe_.

Rose smiled through her tears and began the process to travel to her original universe and hopefully save her TARDIS.

* * *

**A.N: Umm so this didn't happen as quick as I promised or as I expected. Whoops? Bonus points to whoever sees the Torchwood snippets I've been putting in. Will it mean something? Who knows?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING MUAHAHAH. No, I don't *cries***

* * *

Rose was incased in gold. She wasn't sure if it was because of the time vortex or if it was being in the TARDIS' mind. Grabbing onto her consciousness was easier than she expected. Incorporating it into her own however wasn't. Since the TARDIS is not restricted by time neither is her mind. Luckily Rose had the time vortex running through her so she was able to see where every tidbit of it was.

The TARDIS could feel what she was doing and didn't approve of it at all. She knew what the consequences would be if Rose failed. Both of their deaths and possibly blowing a whole in the universe the size of Belgium. She never knew why they were always that size. They just were.

Once had gathered it all into herself she shut her eyes. Finding a comfortable spot in her mind she moved the TARDIS' there.

"Cub I hope you know how much more dangerous you just made this." Rose nodded.

"I know. I know."

Gathering up her strength once again she opened up a portal outside of the universe. Taking one last look at the console room, she stepped through. When she had finally opened her eyes again she was met with an unknown sight. It looked like she was on an asteroid. One that had a horrible smell.

"Well, could be worse. We could be dead."

She heard a small chuckle in the back of her mind which meant that her TARDIS had survived as well. She exhaled in relief. She wasn't 100% sure it would work, but she thanked Rassilon that it did.

"Wolf! Wolf! My Wolf!"

She turned towards the voice and saw a dark haired woman come barreling towards her. Rose cocked an eye brow at the sight.

"Oh my Wolf I didn't realize that you would be here so early. Although when else would I be in this body."

Rose was speechless as the woman continued her rambling.

"Hmmm Wolf you are fantastic. I hope you realize. He has missed you, although not as much as me. Ever since you looked into me you've been like my other half."

"Wait! Looked into you? TARDIS?"

"That's me a Type 40 TARDIS."

Rose's face lit up with a tounge in teeth smile.

"I'm so glad you figured out who I am." The TARDIS said pulling her in and kissing her right on the mouth. Rose was startled for a moment before responding. She pulled back after a moment and looked at her quizzingly.

"I like kissing. Kissing is nice. He always wanted to do it to you. I had to see how it would feel."

Rose felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. The TARDIS however just smiled at her. She leaned in one more and pressed her lips to Rose's. This was softer and only lasted a moment.

"Come Wolf. He will be here soon, but you can't be here when he does."

"Why not!?"

"Because in 3 minutes you are supposed to be in a cage that I will soon occupy."

Rose looked at her funny, but walked in the direction the TARDIS pointed her into. When she made herself into the building she saw 3 figures inside. They looked up at her in surprise. Like they had never expected another life form to be here. They stood up and walked over to her. When they were right in front of her, she noticed how misshapen they looked. Like they weren't properly put together.

"Nephew you know what to do." the male figure said.

Rose watched as the Ood made it's way to her. She tried to back away, but ran into a pole. It rose its communications device and touched her on the chest with it. She felt the electric shook come from it. It felt like being cooked alive. She was glad when the darkness overtook her senses.

When she woke up she was in a cage. She hoped it was the one the TARDIS was speaking about and not another. As she felt her anxiety fill up at possibly messing up win the future she heard a bang. She looked up at the source and saw her being dragged in by the Nephew, atleast that's what the others called him. It opened te door and through her in. Rose caught her before she fell and noticed she was unconscious Rose put her head on her lap and comfortingly stroked her hair away from her face. The two sat like that until the TARDIS began to stir.

"Wolf! Hello. That feels nice."

Rose smiled down at her and continued her minstrations until she fully woke. When she did she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Thief! My Thief! Your here!"

Rose looked up and her eyes met with a sea of green.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. No one has guessed the Torchwood shoutout either! Step up your games guys. **


End file.
